


The Secret He Kept

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [70]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther receives a letter from Vivianne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret He Kept

**Title:** The Secret He Kept  
 **Prompt:** #3. I Wanted You to Know  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Uther/Ygraine, Past Uther/Vivianne  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Summary:** Uther receives a letter from Vivianne. 

** The Secret He Kept **  
Uther unfolded the parchment and sat down on his bed. He had sent his manservant home for the night so that he could read the letter alone. 

It had came through Gaius. Vivianne knew better than to send him a letter directly. She knew that Gorlois would question why she was sending a letter to his friend and King. Gaius was a safer choice being a friend to them both. 

Uther scanned the letter and then crumpled it in his fist. His best friend’s wife was with child and he was the father. Vivianne had written that she just wanted him to know. It wasn’t as if he could do anything about it. 

The door opened and Ygraine walked in. “Uther is there something amiss?”

“No my darling. I just had a message I didn’t care for but I will handle it.” Uther walked over to the hearth and threw the letter into the fire and watched it burn. 

Ygraine pulled his hand. “Come let me soothe your brow, my husband.” 

Uther let her lead him to the bed. He made a silent vow to never tell Ygraine what he had done. He just couldn’t break her heart like that. 


End file.
